Harry Pote y la cosecha perdida
by Ariel.-the anxo
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si las cosas no son como deben ser, si no mas subidas de tono? averígualo junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Mal summary, mejor entren y juzguen. Hola de Nuevo XD. Sin Spoilers.
1. Harry pote en un dia no tan comun

**"Harry Pote y la cosecha perdida" **

_(Antes llamado: Harry Pote, Ron Whiskey and Hermione bitch Granger)_

**Notas del autor:** Bienvenidos sean todos aquellos que piensan leer ésta estupidez ligada con locura proveniente del pensamiento de tres amigos a punto de delirio en una agraciada clase de Matemáticas. La historia de esta historia, (si, no esta mal escrito, ni yo soy una ignorante) es la siguiente: Mis dos mejores amigos y yo hace tiempo nos habíamos dado cuenta de que somos semejantes, en cierta forma, al trío dorado de Hogwarts, Miguel parecido a Ron pues es de carácter fuerte, un tanto orgulloso y testarudo, muy leal a lo que decide ser leal, nada sarcástico (nótese el sarcasmo), rebelde a su manera y el "graciosillo" de nuestro trío, Mario parecido a Harry porque siempre tienes problemas existenciales (pero no es culpa de ellos, no, no, los problemas lo buscan a ellos), medio histérico, parece montado en una nube (puede tener señalizaciones al frente de él y no se da cuenta hasta sino hasta el último momento), cerrado y en fin así no quiera tener problemas los tiene, la mala suerte lo sigue y yo bueno parecida a Hermione según ellos, porque bueno, soy la inteligente del grupo, fría, distante, culta, obsesionada, la que los intenta llevar por el camino correcto, a veces llega a parecer que es la madre de los otros dos sujetos, en ocasiones puedo ser sarcástica y me caracterizo por analizar antes de actuar, en fin la mente del grupo. Ellos lo reconocen, sin mi no pueden vivir… si también un poco ególatra, pero nada serio ;)

Pues como se imaginaran entonces, y si son cortos de mente, ya lo saben, este ff no solo tratará de cosas que imaginamos, si no que en algún momento incluiremos un poco de nosotros

Pero bueno antes de que se aburran los dejo con la historia…

* * *

Primer Capítulo: _**"Harry Pote en un día no tan común"**_

Harry Pote estaba en su oscura habitación escuchando fragmentos de la música de Elton Jhon en dúo con el grupo Miranda al momento de uno de sus tíos interrumpir en ella llamándolo "dulcemente" para que se preparara para el colegio:

-HARRY! LEVÁNTATE YA, MALDITA SEA, YA DEJA LA MALDITA MÚSICA!- decía Vernon Durleys mientras zarandeaba (o tocaba) el pequeño y pálido trasero de su sobrino.

Harry finalmente selevantósintiendo la mano de su tío en sus pompas. Una vez más empezó su rutinaria vida de pote. Sus tíos acosándolo física y psicológicamente, día y _noche_, desde que tenía uso de memoria,su desdichada vida en el colegio donde no era Harry Pote sino el "cararajada" pote. Este apodo se debía a la extraña cicatriz forma de rayo que se hospedaba en su frente y que inútilmente intentaba cubrir con uno de sus desordenados mechones de cabello.

Bajando rápidamente las escaleras, mientras huía de sus tíos que empezaron el ritual de acoso matutino, se encontró con su gordo primo, Dudley, quien como esperaba lo saludo cordialmente:

-Buscando un lugar para refugiarte o para pasarla mejor junto a ellos?- le dijo con la voz seudoinfantil que lo caracterizaba.

Y así Harry comenzó un día normal en la casa numero 4 de Privett Drive.

…

La delgada y pequeña figura de Harry ya había llegado del colegio y disfrutaba en la casa de sus tíos los únicos momentos que tenía de paz, pues lo antes nombrados estaban en sus respectivos trabajos y Dudley se encontraba con su pandilla buscando a quien _azotar_. Fue entonces cuando sintió una vibración en el interior… de la casa. Rápidamente bajo a ver, y se encontró con un ave que revoloteaba de manera circular y desordenada, lo que le daba una apariencia, al juicio de Harry, de drogada o borracha. Mientras Harry miraba con sus impresionantes ojos verdes, tan verdes como el pasto, tan verdes como una esmeralda, tan verdes como un moco, _(1) _a la lechuza, ésta estiro la pata y le entregó un pergamino amarrado con una cuerdilla.

El muchacho de ojos verdes y Cabello Negro Azabache luego de haberse recuperado de la impresión _¿Qué Hacía un ave en estos días, con un viejo papel entre sus patas?- pensaba _Tomó el papel mientras llevaba la lechuza hacia algún recóndito lugar donde pudiera jugar con ella, después de todo cuando no se tiene amigos uno se conforma con cualquier cosa. Desenredó la cuerdilla y se dispuso a revisar el curioso viejo papel y encontró, en color verde, lo que parecían letras, y éstas decían:

Estimado Sr.Potter:

El Colegio de Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se complace en comunicarle que ha sido aceptado. Las Clases comenzarán el primer día de septiembre del presente año. La lista de útiles estará anexada.

Atentamente,

Minerva Mcgonald – Sub directora

Albus Dumbledore-Director

Anonadado buscó la lista de útiles escolares que mencionaba la carta…

Un caldero

Una Varita Mágica, Una vara (o una VARA)

Una Túnica Diaria

Una Túnica de Gala

Un Sombrero de Gala

Pijamas de Cuero de Dragón _(ah?- pensó Harry)_

Juego de Kamasutra Mágico _(2)_

Y Libros si es de su preferencia (Opcional)

Harry Pensó, un poco azorado, en lo que acababa de leer¿Cómo utilizarían la vara?... digo, pensaba en lo increíble de la situación y ¿quién lo llevaría a compra esos nada peculiares materiales? Él tenía parte de esos materiales pero estos no eran mágicos. Y como lo si lo hubiera pensado en voz alta la lechuza que había adoptado como amiga empezó a picotearlo en el brazo y con su sangre escribió la palabra "Hagrig".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hagrig, un señor grandotote, lo había ido a buscar para comprar la lista de útiles, o eso había dicho, mientras lo guiaba a un callejón lo que al parecer era sin salida. De repente Hagrig sacasugran vara…mágica y le da unos golpes a unos ladrillos y éstos se echan a un lado dejando un portón abierto.

* * *

(1)Ojos tan verdes como un moco fue una idea que surgió como para ridiculizar un poco a los buenos FF(a los serios ;) )¿A Ustedes a veces no les molesta encontrar cada dos letras los maravillosos ojos de Harry,Ron o Draco? No niego que tengan ojos preciosos pero¿ es necesario resaltarlos cada dos segundos? 

(2)Ilusión al maravilloso FF parodia "Cosas que he aprendido a través de fics". Invito a que lo lean, realmente es bueno...

* * *

Bueno nos vemos, ya saben un Review no le hace daño a nadie. 


	2. Tras la vara de mi sueños

Esta Historia esta basada en la creación de J.K Rowling. Sin fines de lucro, ya saben.

Hola, gente! Si lo sé, me tarde demasiado ¿no? No es mi culpa, bueno en parte si, pero en fin, lo que cuenta es que estoy componiendo mi error. Sean buenos cristianos o lo que sea que son y perdonen!

Les quiero decir que **el tercer capitulo de esta historia no estará con este nickname **(ArielTheAnxo) **sino por BathosSathiros** así que estén pendientes, bueno en realidad no estoy segura¿que me recomiendan?. Otra cosa, puede que cambie el título en el cuarto capítulo, pero por los momentos el único cambio pensado es el anterior nombrado.

Bueno pues, espero que les guste.

¡¡¡A Leer!!! 

_Segundo capítulo__**: "Tras la vara de mis sueños"**_

Harry realmente estaba impresionado cuando Hagrid abrió una nueva estancia con su varita. El mundo mágico que se abría antes sus ojos era…peculiar. En nada se parecía al descrito en las películas de Disney que le encantaba ver con sus tíos mientras alguno de ellos mantenía recargada una de sus manos en aquél lugar dónde la espalda pierde su digno nombre. No, este mundo no tenía hadas vestidas con tutú rosa danzando por el aire al ritmo de alguna canción elaborada por Phil Collins y demás; ni existían brujos con grandes sombreros en puntas o niños haciendo aparecer un conejo de sus pantalones, este mundo, parecía más bien a un….

-Hagrid¿esto es un baño?- Decía mientras sus ojos se posaban en un gran inodoro blanco.

Ante esa pregunta Hagrid se vio bastante agraviado y sus facciones se endurecieron, indignado le respondió imperativamente:

-¡¡¡Claro que no!!!, no te atrevas a llamarlo así…. –refutaba mientras de sus labios salpicaban gotitas de saliva que al llegar a Harry mas bien parecían chorros de agua- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ésta es la central de trasladadores para llegar al callejón Diagón, que no te engañe ni sus inodoros, ni sus lavamanos, ni ese letrero que dice "baño público" ¿entendiste?- Harry asintió un poco confundido- Pues bien, aclarado esto, sígueme.

"El grandote", como le prefería llamar Harry al semi-gigante, se dirigió a lo que parecía un closet y le dijo a Harry que se metiera a la cuenta de cinco, Harry contó mentalmente mientras intentaba secarse la baba de Hagrid, ya que había quedado completamente húmedo a causa de ello.

_-_Un missisipi, dos missisipi, tres missi….-no había acabado cuando una mano grande y fuerte que reconoció como la de Hagrid, lo estampaba violentamente contra la pared del closet e inmediatamente sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones por unos instantes. La presión que el aire ejercía en todo su cuerpo era atosigante pero al mismo tiempo agradable. Al cabo de unos minutos esa sensación desapareció para darle paso al vértigo por lo que asustado se agarró fuertemente a lo que _él creía era_ el brazo de Hagrid. Tenía la ligera impresión de haber viajado de una estancia a otra totalmente diferente.

El closet se había abierto, dejando paso a una increíble vista: personas vestidas de largas túnicas oscuras y sombreros en punta caminaban seguidos de bolsas que volaban tras ellos y no le daban la más mínima importancia a este hecho; niños admiraban una escoba que de alguna forma volaba alrededor de un mostrador; dos hombres se apuntaban mutuamente con lo que a esa distancia parecía un especie de palito de madera mientras se gritaban. Harry se preguntó si harían con aquél palito de madera aquello que sus tíos hacían algunas noches cuando encontraban una vela en el dormitorio.

Mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos, una niña rubia de coletas acompañada de una señora de edad media que la guiaba de la mano, se acercó y se detuvo justo delante de él.

-¡!!!Mami, Mami¿Ese que acaba de salir del closet no es Harry Pote?- Decía curiosa y anonada la rubia mientras lo apuntaba.

-¡Por Merlín!….-la señora con una mirada asqueada miro a un húmedo Harry y luego a Hagrid que estaba tras él mientras tenía uno de sus amplios brazos cruzando la cintura del primero. La estampa era un tanto extraña pues Harry estaba un poco doblado por la mitad debido a que le hacía falta el aire y su cara estaba pálida mientras el semi-gigante que se encontraba tras él lo tomaba de la cintura y lo pegaba hacia el de una manera…protectora.

-Ha…Hagrid-gimió Harry pues el aludido le estaba haciendo daño al apretarlo tan fuerte.

La madre de la niña multiplicó aún más su mueca de asco al escuchar el ligero gemido del muchacho de la cicatriz e indignada tapó con sus manos los ojos de la niña y la jaló de un brazo para que corriera; aún sin entender el por qué esa señora lo había mirado tan horrorizada, Harry decidió que era momento de salir de aquél closet al que había entrado bruscamente.

-¡Hagrid, esto es increíble! Nunca pensé que salir de closet fuera tan increíble, quiero decir, desde que vi Narnia supe que a las afueras de un closet te podrías encontrar con un _león dispuesto a rugir_, pero….!nada como esto!- Decía agitando las manos mientras parloteaba.

Si, te entiendo Harry, en la escuela te vas a encontrar con muchos _leones, _y por lo que veo, te encantará…ahora, debes ir a la tienda de varitas y probar algunas que se adapten a tu contextura porque eres muy delgado y no queremos que te nos dañes¿verdad? mientras yo voy por algo que te encantará-agregaba esto último moviendo sugestivamente sus espesas cejas.

Esta bien, Hagrid, espero que no sean muy duros conmigo, si te soy sincero estoy un poco nervioso…

- Tranquilo, muchacho. De todas formas, el que atiende es un viejo así que no creo que tenga muchas ganas…de molestarte-decía riendo y enseguida señalo hacía un punto más allá de aquél callejón-¿Ves aquella puerta de allá?- Harry asintió-Esa es Ollivander's, el viejo realmente sabe de varitas- agregó un poco consternado- En fin, deberías ir andando, él te ayudará a encontrar tu varita ideal.

Andando hacia el lugar señalado por el semi-gigante, no pudo evitar notar que algunas personas lo miraban sin ningún ápice de discreción, al contrario parecía no importarles un…rábano (CDM), si importunaban o no. Sin embargo, Harry no se dejaba amedrentar por la situación, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención en cuanto a reuniones se refería. Sus tíos acostumbraban a pasar los viernes por la noche con algunos _cariñosos_ amigos, que suponía, eran compañeros del trabajo y mientras bebían, muchos de éstos le dedicaban unas miradas bastantes extrañas acompañadas de relamidos de labios. Harry aún se preguntaba cuál era el significado de aquellas miradas.

Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la tienda señalada por Hagrid.

La tienda en cuestión tenía una entrada bastante parecida a un antro (1), con sus luces de neón y demás. Por encima de aquella puerta residía un pequeño cartel que rezaba:

"_Ollivander's, Varitas que duran, duran y duran"_(2)

Harry estaba seguro de que había oído ese eslogan en alguna otra parte. De cualquier manera, se quedo admirando cómo tras segundos, las letras iban produciendo un efecto estilo fusta. Las letras iban cayendo hacia el interior de la superficie del cártel y luego volaban espiralmente hasta recolocarse en su anterior estado: Inmóvil.

Tan absorto estaba que se mantuvo viendo y releyendo el eslogan mágico. ¿Cómo era posible que se causara un efecto tan…computarizado en un simple valla de presentación. Realmente era fascinante ver algo tan mágico, tan irreal, tan bello.

-Muchacho, podría dar espacio, necesito seguir-decía un señor tratando de captar la atención de Harry, pero éste no daba indicio de haberlo escuchado pues no se movió ni un milímetro.

-Muchacho, por favor-aclamaba con fulgor al estar perdiendo la paciencia- necesito llegar a… ¡Maldición, cierre la boca y quítese!

Y de un empujón bastante brusco lo apartó de su camino. Harry inmediatamente fue coaccionado a golpear su cara contra la puerta que se encontraba delante de él, sin contar con que ésta estaba medio abierta y el peso de Harry había logrado abrirla completamente. Todo sucedió muy deprisa, Harry segundos antes había sentido un manotón en su hombro izquierdo, luego el traspié que había logrado su desequilibrio y finalmente su cara y cuerpo estampada contra algo bastante…blando para ser el piso.

No lograba ver claramente por lo que infirió que sus lentes habían desaparecido tras su estrepitosa caída y palpó con su mano por debajo de él para hallarlos.

-¡¡Auch!!- un quejido se oyó pero el pelinegro no le prestó atención pues estaba concentrado en la ardua labor de encontrar sus redondas lentillas.

_**¿Por qué tantas manchas? No….Aquí no está… mmmm no, aquí tampoco… ¿dónde se habrán metidos mis lentes?...no, aquí no… POR DIOS¿QUÉ ESO QUE ESTÁ CONTRA MI PIERNA?-**_Pensaba Harry y al sentir que algo rígido y erguido tocaba su muslo decidió retirarlo, por lo que lo tomó con sus manos

-Muchacho, más le vale no seguir tocando mi varita- Una voz lastimosamente rasposa le amenazó mientras una mano le otorgaba sus recién perdidos lentes.

Harry aclaro su vista y notó que aquello blando que había amortiguado su caída era un señor de edad avanzada, o por lo menos eso dejaba entrever las numerosas arrugas que surcaban su cara y los pocos hilos plateados que poblaban su cabeza; bajó su vista y notó que lo rígido que estaba tocando era un trozo de madera finamente pulida que estaba en la mano de aquél viejo hombre.

-¿Su…s-u va…rita?- Tartamudeó Harry un tanto incrédulo. El anciano bufó, dificultosamente retiró a Harry de encima y se puso de pie mientras se sacudía sus ropajes.

-Si, si, mi varita¿que va a ser si no?- le dijo un poco malhumorado. Tras notar la incredulidad que mantenía Pote agregó- ¿Qué le trae por aquí, chico?

Dejó caer esta pregunta mientras se dirigía al mostrador. Incauto, Harry se dirigió hacía el frente.

-Yo soy un mago, señor y quiero mi varita-indicó tratando de sonar seguro.

La mirada de aquél viejo resbaló desde los pies de Harry hasta arriba. Mientras lo repasaba mantenía una mirada asquienta como si mirara a un bicho raro, hasta que se detuvo en la curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente e inmediatamente su expresión facial cambió a una admirada.

-¡Por las barbas de merlín¿Es usted Harry Pote?-Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta en una mueca de impresión y sus ojos no se despegaban de aquella cicatriz.

-Pues si, eso creo-respondió incomodo anonadado por el cambio de actitud notable.

-Si, por supuesto, quién ha esperado por este día¿no?-y soltó una cantarina risa- Mi nombre es Ollivander y estaré encantado en probarle su varita- y de un cierre de su túnica sacó una cinta métrica-Debo medirlo para saber cual se le ajusta mejor.

Y así, sin más, empezó a medir el cuerpo de Harry con aquella cinta métrica. Sus brazos, la cara interior de sus muslos, su cintura, sus manos, su tra…je. (ejem!)

Ollivander se fue tras el mostrador por unos segundos y se perdió entre algunos estantes que se situaban detrás de aquél mostrador. Una vez allí habría las viejas gavetas mientras murmuraba algo como que tenía unas cuantas que podrían servirle.

Tras un rato regresó con dos pequeños cofres de madera y los coloco frente a Harry.

-Vamos, muchacho, agite la varita.

-¿Qué?- Inquirió un confundido Harry.

-Que la mueva.

-Bien.

Harry sacudió ligeramente la varita de madera. Al agitarla esta salió volando de su mano, se posicionó de frente a la altura de sus ojos y de la punta de aquella varita apareció una pequeña boca que le eructó ruidosamente para luego vomitarle un líquido amarilloso de apariencia y olor repugnante.

-¡Asco!-Gritó mientras intentaba limpiar sus chamarra.

-Al parecer no le agradaría tenerte como dueño-decía el viejo Ollivander mientras intentaba inútilmente esconder la risa que amenazaba por saltar de sus labios.

-¿Cómo que no quiere¡Es una varita, nada más!- Un molesto Harry la colocó nuevamente en su cofre de mala gana.

-Las varitas eligen a sus dueños, señor. Solo se entregan por amor- Ollivander parecía bastante ofendido por las palabras del pelinegro.

-¿Qué quiere decir¿Acaso no todas se complacen de la misma manera con cualquier persona?

-¡Claro que no¿dónde estaría la fidelidad, entonces?- Explicó como si fuera obvio.

-Ah… Claro- ironizó Harry.

-En fin, pruebe la otra, muchacho.

Harry así lo hizo y probo la segunda batiéndola como si de dirigir una orquesta se tratase mientras la varita lanzó una débil chispa.

Nada sucedió, bueno excepto, tal vez, que empezó a sentir un poco más de frío y el señor Ollivander dejó recaer en el aire una impetuosa carcajada sin apartar los ojos de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó desconcertado

-Tu…(Carcajada), …no…!Merlín, mi estómago!- y soltó una risotada mientras sujetaba su estomago con sus manos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Perdería la paciencia si ese viejo seguía riéndose sin sentido.

-(Carcajada) es que… (Carcajada) ¡Joder, muchacho! No sabía que fuera tan exhibicionista- y otra vez se hizo presente la risa. Al no poder seguir hablando atinó a señalar con su dedo índice a Harry.

-¿Qué demoni…? – Harry pudo sentir como rápidamente el calor se iba aglomerando en sus mejillas. ¡ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO! Al dirigir su mirada a su cuerpo, que era lo que apuntaba Ollivander mientras se reía, lo notó. Notó su escuálido pecho, sus delgados brazos, sus nudosas rodillas, sus lampiñas piernas y…!Maldición! un gran lazo rosado cubría sus parte íntimas. Ahora entendía perfectamente la expresión¡Trágame tierra!

-¿A dónde se ha ido mi ropa?- a esas alturas Harry podría esconder su cabeza entre una cesta de tomates y no se diferenciaría-¿Usted me la ha quitado?

-¿Yo¿Cómo cree, muchacho? no quisiera tener los créditos de tan "lujuriosa" proeza-respondió sarcástico para luego añadir- puede que la varita no le gusto mucho que la zarandeara.

Harry agitó furiosamente la varita pensando que de esa manera recuperaría su ropa, pero no contó que en vez de lograr lo que deseaba la varita de alguna forma aflojara el raro lazo rosado que ocultaba sus genitales. El lazo ya amenazaba con caerse de un momento a otro.

-Suficiente- La voz de Ollivander se hizo escuchar mitad horrorizado mitad divertido mientras batía su propia varita e inmediatamente la ropa de Harry volvió a su lugar.

El muchacho de la cicatriz devolvió nuevamente esa varita a la cajita de madera, Dándose cuenta que no había tenido éxito con ninguna de las recomendadas por el señor.

-Pues, ninguna me ha servido.

-Ya lo sé, es raro, nunca me había equivocado-el anciano quedó unos segundos pensativo y mantenía una mirada que delataba que internamente estaba debatiéndose sobre algo. Harry le mantuvo la mirada, curioso.-aunque… no, lo dudo, eres tan poca cosa….pero sobreviviste al ataque- murmuró mientras lo evaluaba- aunque quizás…

Se dirigió con paso dubitativo a un pequeño cajón que apenas se veía tras las hileras de estantes y de allí sacó un cofre de madera como los anteriores pero a pesar que éste no se diferenciaba de los que portaban las varitas probadas por Harry, el viejo lo cargaba con sumo cuidado como si de un tesoro se tratase.

-Pruébela-dijo Ollivander con una seriedad en su cara que no denotaba su anterior algarabía

-De acuerdo

Apenas sus dedos hiciero contacto con la varita cuando sintió que era la indicada. Parecía que de sus venas había corrido un grupo de hormigas hasta llegar a sus manos, sus pies levitaron por unos segundos, su corazón dio un giro rápido y de la punta de aquella varita salieron chispas rosadas seguida de jazmines. Harry sintió que su vida no tendría sentido si aquella varita no estuviera a su lado para darle lo mejor de sí mismo.

Ollivander parecía consternado cuando dijo:

-¡Merlín, es verdad!-Harry lo miró preguntándole a que se refería pero el decidió evadir el tema-Esta es la varita que le ha escogido: Madera de acebo con pluma de fénix, treinta centímetros, bonita y bastante FLEXIBLE-acentuó ésta última palabra con picardía- Podemos esperar grandes cosas de usted, Harry Pote.- y luego río conciente de su insinuante chiste.

Harry se sintió un poco desubicado por estas palabras pero no le dio mucha importancia y salio del local con su nueva varita. Ya fuera, se encontró con Hagrid quien llevaba tras él algunas de aquellas bolsas flotantes.

-Espero que no te importe pero me moleste en comprarte tus útiles- y con una voz un tanto aguda añadió- Por cierto, saluda a este lindo amiguito

Y de una de las bolsas sacó una jaula en la que se encontraba un gran pato de pulcros y blancos plumajes.

-Será tu mascota, te la obsequio de cumpleaños. Su nombre es Hedwig.- Y con orgullo puso el asa de la jaula en las manos del pelinegro.

-Gracias, Hagrid, no tenías que haberte molestado.

Hagrid solo atino a sonreírle bondadosamente- será mejor que regresemos a tu hogar pues está oscureciendo.

Y así Harry volvió al closet. Mas tarde llegaron a la puerta de la casa de sus tíos

-Bueno, Harry, aquí están todos tus útiles. Mañana te buscare para dejarte en el tren.

El semi-gigante hizo el amago de devolverse cuando fue detenido por la mano de Harry.

-Hagrid, hoy, cuando anduve por el callejón varias personas se voltearon a verme como si fuera una gran celebridad y el señor ollivander, el que vende las varitas, se quedo impresionado cuando vio mi cicatriz y me pregunto si era quien soy…¿Por qué?

-Es obvio¿no?, quiero decir, eres ¡Harry Potter!

Harry lo miró con mala cara¡claro que sabía que ese era su nombre!...bueno los viernes por la tarde no mucho…!Pero la mayoría del tiempo si que lo sabía!

-No seas egocéntrico, Harry, tu sabes muy bien por qué.

-¿Qué cosa?-desconcertado preguntó.

-Vamos, no me digas que no sabes- Una de sus pobladas cejas se había alzado en señal de desconcierto.

-No, no sé-

-Oh, Vamos…

-¡Maldición que no sé! Deja de decir estupideces y dime de una buena ve…- Gritó ya exasperado, sin embargo no pudo terminar de manifestar _cordialmente_ su desacuerdo pues sintió un fuerte dolor en su cogote producto de una colleja.

-Harry Pooh, no le hables así a este señorzote- uno de los tíos de Harry había aparecido y le decía esto mientras resbalaba la mirada por el cuerpo del semi-gigante. Luego, dio un ligero chasquido de diente en señal de que le había dado el visto bueno al "Grandote"- No le gustaría pasar por mi…casa¿uh?

Y así, sin más se había guindado de un brazo de Hagrid.

-Ehhh…lo lamento, pero no puedo, estoy sobre la hora- dijo tratando de zafarse de las garras de aquél- Ten todo preparado, Harry

Y despareció (literalmente) dejando a los dos solos. El Mayor de ellos le dio una mirada bastante desagradable al menor para luego cerrarle bruscamente la puerta en la cara.

Ni modo, Harry tendría que pasar la noche en la casita del pequeño chiguagua de sus tíos.

* * *

(1)Antro: Local, establecimiento, vivienda, etc., de mal aspecto o reputación. dónde se baila, bebe y _se llama a la cigüeña para luego hacer que se suicide_. 

(2)En Venezuela, eslogan de pilas o baterías llamadas energizer. La publicidad logra con "Energizer, duran, duran y duran." Decir que son bastante _eficientes, _muchos hacemos referencia a este eslogan para calificar a los buenos preservativos.

* * *

Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior, realmente fueron gratificantes y no esperaba que llegara a ese número con una parodia. En verdad Gracias. 

Bueno, aprieta el Go que esta debajo, los llevará a saber el Tercer Capítulo. En serio.


End file.
